Daddy
by order.golden.beak
Summary: Kataang. Oneshot. And that's when it hit me.


**Daddy**

_12 and 14_

_"Only he who has felt the ultimate despair is able to experience ultimate bliss" -Edmond Dantes, Count of Monte Cristo_

When he kissed me on the balcony it was like floating.

The war had ended and I didn't have any deadlines or major responsibilities or anything to worry about. I could finally be together with Aang.

He had kissed me before, of course. Before the invasion and during the play on Ember Island. But this, this kiss, was a kiss to signify a beginning of a new life for him and me. Essentially, the kiss was perfection, and when it was over and we could smile at each other and finally know the meaning of true bliss, it occurred to me that it was a foundation for life.

And we – especially Aang – had earned a very, very good life.

_14 and 16_

_ "__The consciousness of loving and being loved brings a warmth and richness to life that nothing else can bring" – Oscar Wilde_

He was now a good head taller than me.

In the past two years, Aang had grown quite a bit. He had attained lean muscles and almost an entire foot in height.

The peace meetings had been raging on ever since the war ended two years ago, and we were currently in the Fire Nation. The night was still young, and the sun was setting. I was wrapped tightly in Aang's arms at the top of a grassy hill.

"Autumn sunsets are probably my favorite part of the fire nation," I mused quietly.

He smiled and agreed, kissing me softly and I buried my head deeper into his chest. "I love you, Katara" he breathed into my hair.

"I love you too, so much."

_16 and 18_

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul." – Judy Garland _

The first time we made love, it was a bright spring day on the lakeside.

"Katara," he murmured, his lips still hot against mine, "Are you sure?"

I pulled at his waistband and nodded. "I'm sure."

We lay on the shore, the waves lapping at our feet for a while after. My head sat on his bare chest and I looked out to trees reflecting in the water. I realized then that Aang and I had created a family of our own. With Sokka and Toph and everyone else.

Later that night, he proposed.

Needless to say, I said yes.

_17 and 19_

"_A successful marriage requires falling in love many times, always with the same person." - __Mignon McLaughlin_

The South Pole was always cold in the winter, of course.

But I had never felt warmer when I embraced my husband for the first time. There were cheers from the large crowd hat had traveled from all around the world to congratulate us and be apart of the wedding.

Aang smiled widely, and I felt like I was flying for the first time all over again. Except that every time I was on Appa, or on a glider at the Northern Air Temple, or even waterbending with the best in the world, could never, _ever _compare the feeling that had settled in the pit of my stomach.

The reception was (almost) as amazing as the wedding ceremony. I stayed tucked by Aang's side as friends and family drunkenly congratulated us.

He kissed the top of my head. "Every day," he said, "I promise to love you every day."

_19 and 21_

"_Any man can be a Father but it takes someone special to be a dad." -Anne Geddes_

Aadi was almost two years old when it really hit me that Aang was a father.

Aang – the Avatar, the last airbender, my first and only love, my lover, my husband – was a father.

I was explaining to Aadi what we were going to do today while I was giving her a bath. "First," I rubbed her foot between my hands, "we're going to go get some groceries from the market. Then we're coming back home and getting you all dressed up." I plopped some soap on her nose. "And we're going to meet Aang at the party."

Aadi turned her head, confused. "Whose Aang, mommy?"

And this is when it hit me. "I, um," I began, "I mean Daddy, sweetheart."

So when Aadi and I met Aang at the Earth King's party that night, I ran up to him, balancing Aadi on my hip. I kissed him soundly.

"Did you know that you're a Daddy?" I asked stupidly.

He laughed loudly and hugged us both.

"Yeah, I think I figured that out," he grinned.

"I am the luckiest person on this planet," I held my husband and daughter closer.

"No," Aang shook his head, "That position is already filled by me."

0.o

** Ahem, so I'm not sure when I got this idea, but I do know that this is way too cheesy. My gosh, its corny. Anywho, I wrote thus fast and I doubt that its all too great, but what the hay, its nice to get it out of my system. "Aadi" means "beginning" or "first" in some language or another, and I thought it was fitting for their firstborn. Please review, and have I fantastic day! Over and out.**


End file.
